Sasha's Abusive Girlfriend
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Sasha and Mikasa are dating and Sasha can't stop thinking about her. This leads to a stupid comment in class and a beating by Mikasa. What will tend up happening after Sasha gets upset?


**Sooooo...I ended up writing another Sasha x Mikasa fic. I'm just obsessed with this pairing now. I can die as a happy woman now ;A; Like my other Sasha x Mikasa fic there's also a bit of Ymir and Christa. On another note, is it just me or does Annie have a big nose? Hmmmm, I think so XD Anyway I hope you enjoy my fic and decide to review. Thanks for reading!**

"MISS BRAUS!" The teacher shouted snapping Sasha out of her daydreaming.

"AHHHHHH!" Sasha let out due to the sudden yelling.

"Geez, you should pay more attention in class!" The teacher scolded.

"I'm sorry miss. It's not my fault if Mikasa's too hot." Sasha mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me?" The teacher didn't catch what Sasha said.

"N-NOTHING!" Sasha hoped the teacher didn't hear her.

Sasha and Mikasa have been dating for a few weeks now and the potato lover couldn't keep her eyes away from the mysterious girl. Surprisingly, she was thinking more about Mikasa then her beloved potatoes.

In reality Sasha was the joke of the class. She never stopped talking about potatoes. That was until she started dating Mikasa.

Sasha sighed as she continued to ignore the lesson and focus on the beauty next to the window. She was getting agitated that she couldn't focus on anything else.

"AAARRRGGGGG! WHY CAN'T I THINK ABOUT POTATOES INSTEAD!" Sasha yelled out slamming her hands against her desk hardly as she stood up.

It went silent for a few seconds until everyone in the class couldn't contain their laughter any longer.

"I bet she was thinking about Connie!" Ymir smirked.

Sasha couldn't keep her feelings in any longer. All of her friends think she's always daydreaming about Connie since they're close.

"I was thinking about Mikasa actually!" Sasha put her hands on her hips proudly and put on a wide grin.

The teacher gave up on Sasha long ago.

"So the truth comes out!" Ymir leaned back on her chair.

"Ymir don't be rude!" Christa scolded.

Ymir was the delinquent in the class. She wears the boys uniform and always teases others. The beauty siting next to her, Christa, was the goody-two-shoes of the class. It's a miracle that a goddess like her gets along with Ymir so well. As for Connie, he was in the class next door. Just like Sasha he's the joke of his class.

Mikasa dashed to Sasha grabbing her by the shirt and then dashed outside.

"HELP ME!" Sasha screeched painfully.

All that could be heard now was banging and snapping.

"Ouch, that sounds painful." Ymir stated.

Soon after Mikasa returned to the classroom. The teacher was able to continue the lesson. That was only because there was no interruptions from Sasha. No one dared to check on her while Mikasa was flying off her head. After a good twenty minutes the lunch bell rang. Everyone waited to leave until few minutes after Mikasa had left.

Sasha was lying in the corridor battered and bruised.

"Ha! Is that Mikasa's response to your feelings?" Ymir bent down to laugh in Sasha's face more.

Sasha slowly managed to stand up. She clenched her fists as tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"What would you know!" Sasha slamed her right fist into Ymir's face causing the delinquent to let out a shriek.

Sasha ran to the rooftop not wanting to let her anger out on anyone else.

"Ymir! Are you okay!" Christa ran to Ymir's side.

"Yup, that kid sure packs a punch." Ymir wiped the blood off her face.

"This was bound to happen sometime." Christa sighed.

"You're too nice to me my goddess." Ymir kissed Christa's cheek before walking off.

Christa stood there blushing for a minute.

"Wait for me!" Christa ran to Ymir snapping out of her daze.

Christa linked her hand with Ymir's as they walked down the corridor.

Meanwhile Sasha was letting it all out on the rooftop.

"I'm so stupid!" Sasha slammed her hands against the railing on the rooftop.

This caused her hands to sting and bruise a bit. Sasha wasn't thinking about the pain though. Tears fell down over the rooftop splatting on the ground, Suddenly Sasha felt a weight pushing against her back. She immediately realized who it was.

"M-Mikasa?" Sasha was surprised that Mikasa's found her.

"Sorry I was so rough on you. I can't control myself." Mikasa sneaked her arms around Sasha's stomach.

"Hmm, you're too abusive." Sasha said a bit coldly.

"Yes, but I'm your abusive girlfriend." Mikasa's hands wondered a bit lower.

Sasha stopped her hands, touching them softly.

"Not here Mikasa." Sasha turned to face her abusive girlfriend.

Mikasa's eyes were filled with love, lust and want. Sasha could see this and knew what was coming.

"Turn back around." Mikasa demanded softly.

"Yes ma'am!" Sasha did what she was told.

Mikasa caressed Sasha's thigh with her right hand. Sasha was being stubborn and trying to hold back a moan.

Mikasa's hand drifted into Sasha's skirt. Sasha's skirt started to lift up as Mikasa went higher. Mikasa stopped at her groin and blew on Sasha's ear. This caused the potato lover to shiver. Mikasa then started kissing the back of Sasha's neck. Mikasa then moved higher until she could feel the wetness on Sasha's panties.

"Do you always get like this when you think about me?" Mikasa asked before nibbling on Sasha's ear.

"I'm an honest person, so yes," Sasha admitted easily.

Mikasa wasn't surprised though.

Mikasa stroked a finger across the wetness on Sasha's panties causing her to whimper. Mikasa then moved Sasha's panties to the side allowing access to Sasha's pussy. Mikasa continued to nibble on Sasha's ear. She then plunged two fingers into her girlfriend's pussy not wasting any time.

"AHHHHHH!" Sasha stopped being stubborn and let a moan out.

Mikasa smiled at this. She moved her fingers in and out of Sasha's pussy. Sasha was now clutching onto the railing tightly. Sasha's bum was pressing against Mikasa's pussy through their skirts. Mikasa increased the speed that she was plunging in and out of Sasha. Sasha shut her eyes not being able to take the amount of pleasure she was receiving. Mikasa was feeling pleasure just from Sasha's bum rubbing on her pussy.

"AHHHHH, I LOVE YOU MIKASA!" Sasha yelled not being able to keep her voice in.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasha reached her orgasm with a deep and loud moan.

Mikasa waited for Sasha to stop coming before taking her fingers out of her girlfriend's pussy. Mikasa licked the come off her fingers before forcing Sasha to turn around. As soon as that happed Sasha fell to the ground because the railing wasn't supporting her. Mikasa lifted Sasha up and leaned her against the railing.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to be teased about liking Connie when you're the one I love. Sorry I said that in class." Sasha looked at her feet.

Mikasa kissed her girlfriend on the lips while she cupped one of her cheeks into her hand. Sasha shut her eyes and gave int the kiss. Mikasa released the kiss after a few seconds.

"I could care less if everyone knows now. I keep getting teased for liking Eren when I love you. Some people even think I love Armin." Mikasa admitted.

"Thank you." Sasha whispered pulling her into a hug.

Sasha had recovered and didn't need the railing to support her anymore. Suddenly the rooftop door opened revealing Eren and Armin.

"Hiya Mikasa, Sasha."Eren waved.

"Do you want something Eren?" Mikasa asked nicely.

"Well...Sasha needs to go to the principal." Eren said.

"Dammit, this can't be good." Sasha knew it was probably because she disturbed the class and hit Ymir.

"Don't worry, I'll go with you." Mikasa smiled sweetly.

Mikasa entwined her hand with Sasha's and exited the rooftop leaving the boys speechless.

After they were well out of sight...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eren yelled grabbing his head.

"Don't worry Eren, you still have me." Armin smiled.

"Thanks Armin."

Sasha was now in the principal's office and all Mikasa could hear from the outside was screaming. A few minutes later Sasha walked out mortified.

"Now, did you learn your lesson?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes." Sasha managed to mutter.

"Come on." Mikasa put her arm around Sasha's waist.

They could care less if anyone knew about there relationship now.


End file.
